


Enemies

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon drabble prompted by amy_star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

The room was thick with hostility, repressed emotions, with fear, anger, so many things between the two of them, it was hard to distinguish one smell from another, even for a vampire wih a sense of smell as heightened as Angel's and he couldn't even spare himself the grace of total innocence, because he felt so much, too much, for this one mortal who'd given him so much trouble recently.

As he stood behind Lindsey, he briefly considered the very real possibility that he could save the young man from himself, from the clutches of the evil law firm, to make a real effort and not some half-hearted attempt, more mocking than anything else...for a few endless seconds, Angel closed his eyes, let the emotional storm of the young lawyer drift to him, breathing it in, let all the possibilities play in his mind.

Then he turned away from all that could be and did what he felt he had to. There were too many unknown faces, too many unheard cries for help, _his help_ , to allow himself even a moment of peace, because he didn't deserve any peace, and Lindsey McDonald had the potential to be more dangerous to his soul than Buffy was.


End file.
